


Symbolic Revenge

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Home Improvement, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Smashing down the wall between apartments is proving very therapeutic for Dee.





	Symbolic Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 481: Wall at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Like Like Love.

Knocking down the wall between his apartment and the one next door was proving to be very therapeutic, Dee thought as he swung the pickaxe again. It was giving him an excellent upper body workout, but more than that, it was a great way of banishing stress. It didn’t hurt that he’d roughly sketched the faces of all the people who’d annoyed him recently on the painted surface; there was something especially satisfying about slamming pickaxe or sledgehammer into the image of Commissioner Rose. The bastard was still trying to get into Ryo’s pants despite being repeatedly told by the man himself that he wasn’t interested. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much Dee could do about it without getting himself, Ryo, or both of them in trouble with their superiors, but at least he could take out his frustrations this way.

He felt slightly guilty about the sketches of the Chief, JJ, and Bikky, all of whom irritated him at times, but unlike Rose weren’t really his enemies. The officious traffic warden from a few days ago totally had it coming though. Dee glanced towards the patch of wall that had borne a caricature of a generic traffic warden, now pounded into rubble. Smashing it to bits had felt good; he was glad he’d come up with the idea. Nevertheless, it was probably a good thing Ryo wouldn’t see any evidence of his symbolic revenge, especially against the house ape. At the very least, he’d probably think Dee was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. Fortunately Ryo was at work, which was where Dee should be, but he’d called in sick because he’d wanted to get to work on the demolition. By the time his lover did stop by the whole wall should be gone, so he’d never be any the wiser.

“Take that!” Dee swung the pickaxe at the middle of Rose’s smirking face, half wishing the commissioner himself was standing in front of him, except that the law frowned on people offing their bosses. Dee should know; he’d arrested enough people for similar crimes. “Keep… your slimy… paws… off my… Ryo!” he panted out, pounding repeatedly at the wall, smiling viciously as he opened up a gaping hole in the middle of the sketch, chunks of masonry tumbling onto the tarps covering the floor on both sides of the wall.

Pausing to get his breath back, he examined his handiwork; he was making good progress, he’d already reduced more than half the wall to manageable chunks, so he bagged up the fallen rubble before getting back to work; if he knew Ryo, his partner would stop by on his way home to check up on him, and that was when Dee planned to ask the question that had been on his mind since he’d heard about Bikky’s college scholarship.

Living together made sense; With Bikky in L.A. Ryo would be alone, and Dee’s apartment would be more than big enough for two now. Ryo just had to say yes.

The End


End file.
